Naruto's Suffering: Bloodlust Awakened
by Devourer of Mortal Soul
Summary: Naruto is bitten by a vampire and it awakens his inner demon. Will he fight for the control the demon so desperately wants or make a friend thats always been there. Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so be as brutal as you want. I need constructive criticism to build the rest of my story. This will definitely not be the only fan fic I right and I plan on stretching it as far as possible. (It depends on the amount of good reviews I get compared to the negative reviews and the amount of hits I get. Depending on that I could up date tomorrow or never finish this story and take it down and start over.) I will write a fan fic involving a harem in the near future (if not this one) but this will be a NarutoxOC for sure. I already have a name for the OC but its not of my own design. I'll be borrowing from a video game which I will credit when the name of the character is revealed. Now to the fan fic.

**Naruto's Suffering: Bloodlust Awakened**

"How exactly did this all get started again?" Asked a black haired teen with murky red and white lochs of hair.

**"Simple kit, you asked for it." **Answered the demon fighting at his back.

"Run this over me again any way how did I ask for it?" Asked the teen.

**"Alright, alright this is how it started... Naruto," **Answered the Nine tailed demon fox.

FLASHBACK

It was about seven p.m. and Naruto was walking home after a day of running from the villagers. It started to rain lightly and it quickly picked up. After a minute the rain suddenly became a full fledged storm thundering and pouring. Naruto is about six and being six has only one option. HIDE. He finds a place in an alley that wasn't occupied by some drunk villager.

"Hey kid what are you doing out here during a storm this vicious? Come here before you catch a cold." Came a warm feminine voice from a door he failed to notice. "Aren't your parents worried at all? Why are you out so late any way?"

"I... my parents... I...don't have parents." Whispered the blonde boy.

"Well that's to bad... for you." Suddenly the figure moved like lightning and had Naruto pinned.

"What are you doing to me? Stop let me go!" Screamed the blonde.

"You will bear the curse of a demon who has lived a vampiric life to the fullest. Enjoy my curse you little brat. HAH HA HA HA HA!!!" Yelled the female triumphantly. She then turned to a pile of ash and that was all that was left of the vampiress.

"She bit me... she bit me... she... bit... me..." Whispered the blonde as he fell unconscious. He woke at the prodding of a villager. He woke with a start and was surprised to see a villager from yesterdays mob looking at him with concern in his eyes. 'What the fuck's going on?' "Where am I, who are you, and why didn't you kill me?"

"What in the devil are you talking about son? The only kid that deserves to die is that demon brat at the orphanage. You are lucky not to be that little demon after what we have planned for him," Said the villager with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"What plan would that be?" Asked the boy using what little time he might have had to get preemptive on the villagers plan.

"Well, I don't think I should tell you but you'd find out sooner or latter so I'll tell ya any way. We plan to capture the demon nail him to a wall and have a contest to see who can beat him the hardest with any choice of weapon that won't immediately kill him."

"I see well I'm off to... uh... tell my parents the good news that the demon will be killed today." Stated Naruto with false enthusiasm.

"All right tell them if they want to help to be at his apartment at noon. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir," Naruto did a fake salute and ran off to find his "Parents" at the Hokage tower.

Author notes:

This is it so far I need reviews to construct the second chapter. Also I will make the chapters longer so no complaining. And if you think about it this is my first story I've ever written for pleasure and it will actually have a meaning to the general public as a means for entertainment. Any way I need reviews and I will Update depending on them.


	2. Demonic Ties

I decided screw it and wrote this chapter. I don't believe in spoilers but if I get enough demands for them then I'll be willing to let it slide once or twice. The fic wasn't meant for anything but entertainment and distributing it for profit will earn you a visit from a close friend of mine. Now something I realized I didn't include in the first chapter is that I didn't add a disclaimer so I'll do that this time around. Any way I NEED MORE REVIEWS. Something describing what you want to see would help me decide what I want to see. Now this doesn't mean I'll write down what all of you who will review suggest but I'll take some of what you suggested and will give credit where it's due. Also this is going to be a flashback chapter. Basically it's how swordfish started, which I'm borrowing from the movie but I got the idea from a fellow author after reading their fic. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, cause if I did this would be the manga and the show.

**Demonic Ties**

Naruto is running as fast as his short legs will carry him to the Hokage tower. It's still cloudy but the rain has stopped. Naruto reaches Hokage Tower in about twenty minutes and immediately asks to talk to the Hokage. "I need to speak with the old man now. There are people about to kill me."

"Right and I'm a monkey." For added effect the guard henged into a monkey and started laughing at the boy.

"I'm serious. Its not the first time someone has tried to kill me." Said the boy.

"Yeah right the only boy in this village that gets death threats is Uzumaki Naruto. You are definitely not him." Spoke the second guard.

"I'm Naruto!"

"No you're not. Naruto has blonde hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks. You have neither of these."

"You look more like an Uchiha than an Uzumaki. But you're black hair has red and blue strands mixed in. How'd you get it like that?"

"What are you talking about. Let me see," The first guard gave him a mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Naruto was confused to say the least. He looked in the mirror and found his hair exactly how the guard described it. He also found his eyes were no longer blue but rather glowed a deep reddish black.

"Let the boy in guards. He and I have things to discuss." Came a voice filled with wisdom and age.

"Right away Hokage-sama!" Both guards said in unison.

"Naruto, we have things to discuss about you're new look." The Hokage started.

"WHY THE HELL DO I NOT HAVE BLONDE HAIR ANY MORE?!?" The once blonde child shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Well Naruto you were bitten by a Vampiress and you were turned into a Vampire. So for starters I'll have to tell you the secrets of the World of Demons."

"Huh?!?"

"Basically you're a demon and you are about to learn all the secrets that have been passed down through the human race so as to protect themselves from the demons. Why the hell do you think we survived the Kyubi attack?"

"Because the Yondaime Hokage killed him... right?"

"Wrong the Yondaime did not kill Kyubi. He sealed the Kyubi in a child that was just born to protect the village from the Kyubi's wrath. It was his wish the child be treated as a hero, but that sadly did not happen. The child was instead treated as the monster that was sealed in him by most of the villagers and some of the shinobi."

"The child was me, wasn't it?"

"Very perceptive I see. How'd you guess?"

"When you said the child was treated as a monster the only child in the village treated as a monster is me. I would have cut you off but I wanted to hear it out."

"I see well that saves me a lot of grief. For now... you can read right?"

"Yes I think so."

"Good for now you'll read this manual. If you get stuck at any point show the book to the librarian and she'll help you. Okay?"

"Got it. I'll need a new apartment so that the villagers don't know about my look. Also it might be a good idea to have a burial service for me so that the village doesn't get suspicious about my disappearance."

"Very good. I would have suggested such an idea any way. The fact that you asked for it is proof that are indeed a vampire. No matter how young they are they still have the brain of at least a jonin. I'll set you up with an apartment just outside the tower so you can come to if you need help with anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Oh but first there's one thing I need to know. Am I gonna die because of sunlight?"

"Of course not. That was a rumor spread by the vampires themselves to make people think that they only need to worry about them during the night. Also the hole thing about them needing to be invited in is also a rumor. Vampires are just polite about it usually. Now you just head to the library for now. I'll send someone to get you when the apartment is ready."

Two hours later finds Naruto in the library. His head is buried in the book given to him by the Hokage. 'Three hundred thirty seven pages left. I'll take a break for now. I'll need to think of a new name so that I don't get hunted anymore... oh well. I'll think of it later. For now I should just ask the librarian if I can rest my head for a few minutes.' "Excuse me mam, I was wondering if it would be alright to lie down on the couch at the back of the library."

"Of course young man go right ahead." She said with a creepy false smile.

"Right... when the shinobi from the Hokage comes looking for me that's where I'll be." Naruto left with the book in hand to get some much needed rest. All the reading is exhausting for such a young mind. Naruto lied down on the couch and closed his eyes to get some sleep done. Unfortunately for him the shinobi came for him at that exact point in time.

"Kid, the apartment is ready for you. Just follow me." Said a shinobi with a scar across his nose.

"Alright just a sec. I need to grab my books."

"Fine I'll be at the front entrance."

Naruto grabbed his book from the Hokage and also a few from the library he checked out with a card the librarian gave him. 'Well I'm in a dilemma. There's no way in HELL I can possibly carry all these books in my arms alone. There's just to many. I wonder...' Naruto lifted the books into a pile and summoned some chakra to his hands. He placed his hands on the books and forced his chakra to the bottom of the pile. After a few moments the books started to hover and he smirked. He walked out the door and the chunin escort was surprised to say the least. When Naruto walked out of the building with nearly twenty books stacked and hovering on chakra he instantly new the boy was a prodigy . All he needed was proper training and he could be Hokage at the age of twelve if the law didn't prohibit it.

"Kid, where'd you learn to use chakra like that?"

"I don't know. I just focused and it was there. It seemed natural to me. Guess I was born to be a shinobi! Do you... never mind."

"What is it?"

"Do you know my name?"

"Well no. Hokage-sama said it was for you to tell or not."

"Let's think of one later. Right now I need some help, cause my chakra won't last forever." The chunin and the once blonde demon split the books evenly and picked up there pace to get to the apartment before night fall. "So what's your name?"

"That's a secret."

"What why?"

"Hey if you don't tell me your name I don't tell you mine."

"Fine then I'll just call you numb nuts. Okay numb nuts?"

"Alright but then I'm calling you bite sized shrimp."

"That's a deal numb nuts." Said the boy with fanged cheesy grin. Something the boy didn't realize was actually scary.

"Nice grin here's mine." He makes a face resembling a horses ass.

Naruto, being Naruto, gets mad for being made fun of. "Hey its not my fault I have fangs okay. I... never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Drop it."

"No what were you going to say?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Would you believe that I'm a vampire?"

"No I wouldn't." Naruto gave a disappointed face. "But that doesn't mean you aren't." 'Kids and they're stories,' he mumbled.

"I heard that. My ears aren't pointed and faced out for a nothing."

"Huh?"

"My ears are pointed at the ends. It helps channel the noise into my ear."

"You know human anatomy why?"

"I'm gonna be a shinobi numb nuts remember?"

"Right I nearly forgot. Look we're here."

"It's bigger than my last place that's for sure."

"Well duh. The Hokage was nice enough to buy it for you."

"The Old Man bought my old place numb nuts."

"You're joking! The Hokage bought you a place before! What happened to it?"

"Nothing special. It was just ransacked by a few people that's all."

"I had no idea that any kid's in the village were treated so badly except for one." Naruto flinched at the statement. "What if you're that kid then I hold nothing against you. The villagers treat him like that for reasons beyond his control so its not his fault. The incident that occurred about six years ago is what caused this all to happen."

"So... did you lose anybody in the Kyubi attack?"

"Yes, I lost my parents. I know you're not old enough to remember it but do you think you lost anybody?"

"I lost the only family I had. I was a newborn but I remember the village burning, the giant toad I was facing against and the man standing on it looks like what I used to look like."

"Huh?"

"Do you hold a grudge against Kyubi no Kitsune?"

"No I don't. The demon can no longer do any harm there fore I don't care. Why do you ask?"

"Tell the old man when you see him that Kyubi's holder told you to ask him about him. Now could I get some privacy?"

"Sorry. Bye." He said walking out the door.

"Bye." Naruto said waving. 'I wonder if I could call him a friend. What do you think Kyubi?'

**"Let us find out after he speaks with the Hokage."**

'Right, well I'm going to bed. Wake me up at the crack of dawn.'

AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry it took so long to write such a short chapter but I kept getting writers block and I just got my video games back which took up most of two days. I would also like to know if you think I could add any ideas form Resident Evil into the story. This I'm only asking cause I haven't until recently thought about adding any ideas from it until I realized that I could use it for the opening where Kyubi and Naruto are standing back to back fighting off hordes of villagers. This is only one of few things I'm going to ask if I should add. The rest I'll add and just not give a rats ass what you think. The net chapter is going to be a lot longer so It'll take forever to write. Sorry. Also I'm looking for a vote on the new name. This is not a multiple choice, and his name will be changed no matter what you say.


	3. Buried Alive by Love

Much to my detest none of you guys offered your ideas for a more proper name for Naruto. So I'll just have to come up with a name on my own. (Or just use the name of a singer in my favorite band. Nah just kidding. I don't remember his name anyway.) You'll have to wait for the name in the fic so here it comes. Also I realized a mistake I made. Naruto's hair was meant to be blue and red not white and red. My bad.

Buried Alive by Love

"Irving Lloyd?" Called a man with a scar across his nose.

"Here," came the reply of a boy with blue, red and black strands in it.

'So that's his name.' Thought the man. "Fujibayashi Sheena?"

"Here," came the reply of a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

'She's pretty cute for such a young girl. Come to think of it I've never seen her before?' "Hey Sheena. Where are you from?" Asked the man.

"I'm from a shinobi village in another dimension." She said.

"Whatever. Alright class I'm Iruka. You'll be calling me Iruka-sensei."

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Came the reply of the entire class except two.

"What about you two?" Asked Iruka.

"What about us... Numb nuts?" Asked Lloyd. The entire class burst into laughter. All except Iruka and Lloyd. They were having a glaring contest which Lloyd eventually won because he used a kekigenkai which made his eye look like a flowing river of blood with bodies of men women and children slaughtered and butchered with Lloyd standing above them both katanas poised in a symbol of death. This kekigenkai was developed because of Kyubi and the Vampiric blood in his body. This was only level one of five levels.

"Why do you call him Numb Nuts?" Sheena asked the boy sitting next to her intrigued.

"Because I can." Came the simple reply of the vampire. He reached in a pouch and took out a flask with blood and drank the murky liquid in front of the entire class scaring them all shitless.

"LLOYD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Screamed Iruka.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NUMB NUTS! I'M A VAMPIRE!" Screamed the boy.

"Really I've always wanted to meet a Vampire. Can we be friends?" Asked the girl very close to woman hood.

"Sure why not. You'll be my first friend. How's that sound?"

"That sounds the same for me. I never made friends because I never liked anything they did."

"Alright class why don't we leave the young couple alone." Everyone giggled but quickly ended seeing Lloyd lean over and bite Sheena's neck. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Greeting a friend... Sheena is one of mine now." Came the dark voice that shouldn't have been there.

"It's alright Numb Nuts. I asked him to. This has been my dream for as long as I can remember." She said to the flustered teacher. "Now for my thanks..." She leaned over and gave Lloyd a kiss on the lips. Which he returned in full.

"EWWWWW!" Came from the entire class. Iruka just sat at his desk and sighed. 'This is going to be a long six years.'

TIME SKIP

Lloyd and Sheena are sitting next to each other in class... again... and paying little attention to the rest of the class. "LLOYD AND SHEENA!"

"WHAT!?!" Came their surprised cries.

"PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

"But you've threatened that before and we told you..." started Lloyd.

"That you can suck nuts." Finished Sheena.

'WHY ME!' Thought the poor man crying inside. "Alright class. Because some of you can't pay attention we are having a pop quiz." Groans from around the room except for Lloyd and Sheena. They didn't care because they had all the lessons committed to memory. (One of the gifts of being a vampire.)

"Its about the proper trajectory of a shuriken at the opponent at twenty meters if the wind is blowing northwest at twenty MPH. Right Iruka?" Said the demon.

"How the hell did you know the exact thing I had in mind?"

"I read your mind. Humans are so easy to read. You're like a needle in a haystack."

"Isn't that supposed to be hard?" Asked a boy in the seat right behind Lloyd's.

"Not for a demon." Said Sheena having the same abilities.

"No Kiba we're not monsters..." Said Lloyd.

"We're Demons."

"The only monsters here..."

"Are you selfish _humans_." She said spitting out the word human like it was venom.

"You humans no nothing of..."

"Anything. You can't even see..."

"That you're existence is doomed."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Don't you two think you've twisted this classes minds enough?" Asked the poor teacher from behind his desk.

"Never will you humans understand." Said the boy taking out a bottle of blood and putting it to his lovers lips. The show of love in the room left all the girls wishing other boys were more nice like that. To show such a gesture of love of any kind was unthinkable to any child.

'Those two are perfect for each other that's for sure. I'm almost jealous. They were able to find their lovers at the age of six. That is once in a millennia.' Thought the man wishing he had a woman of his own.

'Ohh my god IT'S NOT FAIR!' Thought a woman in the shadow tree looking into the classroom. 'I can't believe that they're so in love at such an age. Looks like Iruka has the same thought in mind. I'M SO JEALOUS! Why do they get love when humans do not?'

"_Because we have eternity to find it_." Came a voice from the back of her mind.

"Who's there?"

"_You were starring at us a moment ago._" Came another voice just female.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Screamed the purple haired lady holding her head between her knees.

"_Telepathically talking to you..._"

"_Are you really that dense?_"

"What?"

"_Fine wait a moment _and we'll talk to you in person." Came the simultaneous reply behind her.

"AHHH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON A JONIN?!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN GENIN YET!"

"Vampire's duhh." Said Lloyd giving a retarded face to mock her. She blushed. She now realized that even for a twelve year old he was extremely hot. She was getting horny just thinking about him over her..

"He's mine lady back off." Said Sheena taking a protective stance in front of her boyfriend seeing the look and thought Anko just had of Lloyd.

"It's Anko and I know he's your's. I just wish he wasn't."

"Yes I like her to Lloyd but what if she says no? You're right we can always bleed her to death." She turned addressing Anko. "If you want Lloyd as badly as I do then you'll have to become a vampire like us. Are you willing to accept that?"

"How long will it take?" Anko asked.

"Lloyd?" She asked with a thought.

"You may do the honors."

Sheena bent over Anko and bit her neck. Anko moaned with delight at having the girl bit her. When Sheena released her she took her lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Anko returned the kiss with full force and Lloyd had to break it up. "That's enough Sheena. You know it's forbidden until she gets her name."

"What do you mean name?"

"Well mine is Elena, Lloyds is Marcel. What would hers be Marcel?"

"Whitney. Anko's name is Whitney."

"Whitney? I like it. Why is there no -chan at the end?"

"Demons do not need such senseless show of emotion. We speak in other ways." Marcel/Lloyd said. He reached forward and took Whitney/Anko's lips in his own and kissed her the same way Elena/Sheena did, just with more of a manly passion.

"I could get used to this." Said Anko.

The next day Lloyd, Sheena and Anko all entered the class and took seats in the middle of the class room. They all sported fishnet shirts with black sleeveless trench coats and skull patterns all over the coats. They each had black diamond earrings in each ear and the girls sported hair tied into ponytails with a diamond skull tie to hold it. Lloyd himself now sported twin blades at either side and also had a large one on his back. The large blade was a translucent purple with a with an aura of power coming off. The other two were in sheaths but had almost equally powerful auras coming out of them. They all had murky red eyes with black, red and blue hair.

"Anko-san!?! What are you doing here?" Asked Iruka.

"Isn't it obvious..." Started Lloyd.

"She was turned..." Sheena said.

"Into one of us." Anko finished.

'Oh god. He turned her and she WILLINGLY let him?' Thought Iruka.

"Actually..." Anko started.

"I did." Finished Sheena.

'DAMN IT! I have to make a move soon or he'll be lost forever.' Thought a certain pale eyed girl.

"Meet us..." Lloyd.

"After..." Sheena.

"Class..." Anko.

"If you want me." Lloyd and the others spoke into Hinata's mind.

'Right.' Thought Hinata.

The next day was graduation exams. Hinata, Lloyd, Sheena, and Anko all showed up looking like a gang rather than shinobi. Hinata, Lloyd and Sheena all passed with flying colors and all got black Hitae-ate. Next was the team parings. Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke were team seven. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were team nine. Lloyd, Hinata and Sheena were team ten. (The sensei's for each team are the same except for team ten. Also Sheena replaced Sakura.) Team tens sensei was Anko.

"I know the perfect training place." She took them all straight to the forest of death and started the survival training with Anko. Needless to say they all passed and became genin. "Very good. Although I should expect nothing less from my lovers."

"To true." Said Hinata/Ariel.

"So shall we ask the old man if we can get any missions." Lloyd said obviously avoiding the one thing they all wanted to their very cores. "We can't yet and you know that." He said looking at Anko.

"We all want to but it is forbidden until we are all of age. When we are all at the human age of eighteen we will become immortal and live forever in our prime. Whitney this obviously means that you will de-age until you are eighteen. We all understand that means that we must wait six years before we can truly be together. Kurenai we know you're there."

"How the hell did you know?" Asked a red eyed kunoichi.

"First your scent. You give off the scent of a virgin which to a demon is irresistible. Second I could see through your genjutsu with my god eye. And finally we could all hear your thoughts." Kurenai stood there mouth agape as the boy of no older than thirteen told her all she wished he didn't know. She had to ask but didn't get to. "Yes I did mean we are demons. We are vampires and we do drink blood."

"I see. Do..." She started.

"Yes. We all do... Whitney. Go for it." He said with a pointed glance.

"Kurenai. Do you want to join us? I know you want us just as bad as we want you. Don't try to hide it we already know." Whitney stated. Kurenai blushed and nodded. Whitney bent over and bit her neck for a minute. Kurenai moaned with pleasure and lip locked Whitney.

AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry to leave such a bad cliff hanger but I had to. It will add to my stories well being. The next chapter should be out in the next few weeks.


	4. The Beginning of the End

This is going to be a bit weird for me but here goes... nah just joking. I was going to type a language that most of you wouldn't know but I decided I'll save it for another fic. Any way, I hate my life. I was beat up by girls today. One slapped me for no reason, then one basically made me fall flat on my ass and the same girl that slapped me kicked me in the nuts! I had a wonderful day after that though. Oh and one of my many insane friends clawed my arm and hooked his nail on my skin. He jerked his finger back and it tore my skin. I now have a very nice fish hook cut on my arm. Just one scar to add to the collection. ANY WAY... on with the fic. Also the titles of the chaps have no meaning to the story whatsoever. I just liked the names of them from the songs on my CD so I just put them there.

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

THREE YEARS LATER

Eight people dressed in all black with all goth attire walk down the streets getting nods of respect from the villagers. Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sheena, Kurenai, Anko, and Lloyd all walk down the streets with a bored look on there faces. They were heading to the hospital to get more blood so that they wouldn't have to go hunting villagers again like last week. All the girls had given up on talking and only communicated through telepathy. (And through moans and screams to each other and Lloyd.) 'I'll catch up later I have a few errands to run. I'll be back in time for the sunset.' He sent telepathically to all his women. He sprinted off to a place that he had always used for privacy.

'Where do you think he's going?' Hinata asked the rest. Getting unknowing glances gave away that they were all worried that their man was going to get himself hurt.

'I can still here you, and don't worry I won't get hurt. I never get hurt any more.' All the women gave each other that knowing look that said he was going to get hurt even if he didn't mean to. Lloyd is running along a new path when he reaches a clearing. There is a genjutsu that is past Hokage level and reaching god levels. 'This is interesting, I never knew that anyone had this kind of power.' He said as he started to dispel the illusion. 'WHAT THE HELL!?!' He almost screamed as a giant four armed man with a purple blade and three blue ones floating in front of him.

"My name is ORIGIN. I am the creator of a separate reality. I was sent here when Sheena was and have been protecting this place ever since. Do you require a pact to have come here?" The entity now know as ORIGIN asked.

"You're a summon spirit aren't you?" Lloyd asked. ORIGIN nodded. 'It's a good thing Sheena taught me to do this. "I am Lloyd. I request a pact with ORIGIN to right the wrongs placed upon this world by my demon brethren."

"First I require a test. You must face me and win to receive my power." They battled and Lloyd won after an hour of breathtaking scenery. Lloyd had a broken finger.

'Shit. My women aren't going to be happy that I got hurt.' (Sorry but I'm just not good with the whole summon spirit battles you know. Also know that now that he's a vampire he does still regenerate but not until he bathes in the moon light. Then its more instantaneous.)

"What is your request?"

"I ask that you add your power to my own in order to right the wrongs done by humans and my self to this world."

"Accepted. I'll give you my strength. Also... this is the grave of a hero of ancient times. He saved the world from ultimate doom and ended up sacrificing his life in order to save the ones he loves. His name wa-" He was about to finish but he was cut short by a summons from the dimension he came from. "I must go. Do not defile the corpse in the grave or you will suffer the consequences." He said as he started to leave but stopped and turned around. "Also, the last owner of this sword would like his successor to have it. Treat it with care and it could bend reality. Good luck." He left saluting him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He screamed in one of his rare moments of childish glee. The illusion disappeared revealing a grave stone without markings. He reached out to touch it but before he could there was a deep rumble from the grave stone and a bluish figure came out wielding two swords. One appeared to be made of fire and the other of ice.

"You have come bearing the eternal sword. It's power still resides in these twin blades that I wield. You have come seeking power to right the wrong. If you wish to have this power then prove your worth with a fight." The figure said taking a stance Lloyd did not recognize. Lloyd got ready to fight when the figure took on a more physical appearance. He had spiked brown hair and was wearing very old and worn attire. He looked very out of place in this time and place. Lloyd quickly gather chakra to his hand and formed a black rasengan. The enemy made a stance and Lloyd charged. The figure gave a cry of "Guardian" and a green sphere of energy enveloped him.

It took the full force of Lloyd's rasengan and dispelled it completely. The guy then made a series of well placed blows that Lloyd was forced to block with the back of his hand. (He had a special pair of fingerless gloves that felt like silk and were as light as silk but were stronger than any known metal to the humans of that world.) The figure then grew a black aura and stopped fighting and started making his own hand seals. "Come to me envoy of the dark abyss. I summon thee. Come SHADOW!" The guy cried.

Out of nowhere Lloyd couldn't move as a creature came from nowhere and attacked him. He only just had time to throw up a block which let him narrowly escape with his testicles still hanging. Lloyd was forced to a stand still when the figure came at him with wings on his back and stabbed him through each shoulder with his blades. Lloyd screamed in pain and fell to the ground completely at the enemies mercy. He waited for a minute then looked to see that the figure was gone. He saw a note etched into the ground in from of him. He read it and nearly passed out.

"Dear Naruto, you are now the bearer of the most powerful blades in existence. I also left you a parting gift that you will find embedded in your hand. It is called a exsphere. It used to be mine while I still had a body. It is designed to bring the full power of the bearer to him when activated. You will learn how to use it and how to use all my abilities as well as my fathers when you are able to wield the swords in your shoulders with the power of the Eternal Sword. Don't worry. ORIGIN left it with you before he left. It's that purple sword that's really big."

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE KNOW MY REAL NAME?!?!" Lloyd screamed in his head. He read it over and over not once believing it. He spent an hour alone just reading the note seeing who wrote it, where it came from and how long it was there. The only thing he got was it was there for at least a century. He decided he mine as well try things out and found that by letting the exsphere draw raw energy from his body it could be used.

It was not the most efficient way to use it but for now it would do. He still hadn't taken out the blades from his shoulders because he wasn't bleeding to death and they didn't hurt. In fact he forgot about them until he felt something odd when a breeze came and pushed them in a little farther. It didn't hurt but it was like when he had to spin his earring to keep his skin from growing in on it. He pulled the blades out at the same time and noticed that they were fairly dull compared to the Eternal Blade. He felt the urge to put the blades above his head in an ex formation and did. When he did the Eternal Blade appeared in front of him and spoke. "You who bear the right of the pact. What is your desire?" It asked in a very odd voice.

"I wish to right the wrongs done by the villagers that so hate demon vessels for just having the demons in them." He said.

"Agreed, on one condition. You must use your real name instead of Lloyd when asked what your name is. You may still pronounce yourself as Lloyd but you will always be Uzumaki Naruto." Lloyd/Naruto paled but nodded his head nonetheless. The Eternal Blade glowed a bright purple before splitting apart and becoming two glowing orbs of red and blue. They made their way to his twin blades and the blades started to glow. "You have earned the title Eternal Swordsman. Bear it with honor."

Lloyd gave the blades a look over before he expertly started swinging them through the air making them whistled. He gave a dual slash that sent a beam of energy that destroyed five miles of forest in a straight path all the way down. He sheathed them in sheaths that materialized out of nowhere and he walked off with an air of confidence when he grew very long wings and flew at shinobi speeds to the village. When he got their he was really pissed. All his women were in chains and weren't moving as the towns people attacked them with fruit and vegetables. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!"** Lloyd screamed.

The villagers paled and shouted back "The demon brat grew wings. Quick kill them befo-" He didn't get to finish as his head disappeared behind a wave of destructive energy that emitted from Naruto. Unfortunately it also killed all the other villagers within the entire area. Only his women and a handful of shinobi were still alive... barely. All his women were nearly dead and looked very depressed.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked hurriedly. They all looked like they were going to kill him and he didn't understand why. They had nearly killed each other before in spars and never held grudges for it so why would now be different? "Are you all right?" He asked again. The only one that didn't look like she wanted to kill him was Sheena.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you." Hinata screamed at him. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. "Why didn't you tell us that the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed in you." Hinata said in tears. He paled.

"How did you find out? What happened?"

"You were gone for almost five months Naruto. We thought you were dead." She said as she and all the others started crying.

"FIVE MONTHS!?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? I THOUGHT I WAS GONE FOR ONLY A FEW HOURS!" He screamed. 'What's going on?' He thought still trying to figure it out when something hit him. "How do you know my name? Only the Hokage and myself no my real name. Did he tell you thinking I was dead?"

"He made a public announcement which everyone attended. They all screamed that they would kill us for loving a demon brat... none of us had the heart to fight back when we thought you were dead." Anko said still crying.

"You're all going to live right? None of you will die right?" He was almost in tears himself.

"Naruto I-" Anko started but passed out. In quick succession all the girls passed out. Naruto thought they were all dead and started crying... at first. He quickly started getting mad. First at himself then at the villagers.

'How could they be so heartless?' He thought. 'What gives them the right to decide what is right and wrong. I didn't decide this was wrong. It was decided millennia ago. They will-' **"ALL SUFFER!" **He screamed in his demonic voice.

FLASHBACK END

"Right so how did you get here?" Asked Naruto cutting another villager in half.

**"Well you were so outraged that when you started attacking you sent out a very powerful wave of youki and it mutated the minds of some of the villagers. They are all thinking at about the level of a three year old and have a death wish." **Kyubi summarized.

"But you still didn't tell me how you got here." He said very annoyed slashing a villagers head off and lobbing him in two.

**"When the youki was sent out I was pulled with it so here I am." **The fox man said claws blazing and coated in blood. Naruto sent a wave of destruction forward and left about forty villagers all bleeding to death on the ground and moaning about a demon killing them. Naruto and Kyubi laughed. A villager that still had some what of a mind slowly started leaving when Naruto appeared in front of her.

_**"Where do you think you're going?"**_ Naruto asked with a demonic grin that made him look the part of a vampire perfectly. The poor woman screamed as Naruto dragged her to an alley way and sent off clones to do some damage while he played with his new toy. _**"So... what shall we do first? Maybe I shouldn't... HAHAHAHA that's funny." **_

LEMON WARNING

He bent over the shivering form of the woman and licked her cheek. He made his way to her lips which she fell into a deep kiss that she couldn't resist. Before she new it Naruto had her pinned against a wall with her moaning from pleasure. Naruto's member was all the way in breaking her barrier and forcing a scream out of her.

"More... more..." The woman panted as Naruto started driving harder. She had completely forgotten that moments ago he had just killed her husband and only child. All she knew was the pleasure of having a vampire inside of her. She orgied three times before Naruto bored of his toy. He let go of his control while still inside of her.

LEMON OVER

_**"How does it feel fucking the guy that killed your husband and only child moments ago? I bet you loved it too." **_ He said mockingly and accusingly. The woman screamed in agony at the realization. Naruto left her on the street naked and in a mental spiral downward. She was killing herself with her own feelings and Naruto started the chain reaction. Strangely enough he enjoyed every moment of it. He got to do a woman and make her suffer from it.

**"Very nicely done kit. I couldn't have done her better myself. Why'd you let her live?" **Kyubi said with a smile as he chopped another villager in half.

_**"She will torture herself for the rest of her natural life. I'm going to keep her alive until the day she dies of old age. She will live with the fact that she did the guy that destroyed her life only moments before and enjoyed every moment of it." **_Naruto stated sadistically. Him and Kyubi laughed. The entire night went one like this and he grew bored of his game and him and Kyubi left. A path of destruction wide enough to put global conquers to shame. They had all but destroyed the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto walked back to where his women were and almost regretted what he had done. It was at this moment that Kyubi had to leave back to Naruto's seal. "Sheena and Hinata are alive!?!" He cried as he rushed forth to hold them in his arms. "Are you okay? Will you live? Is there anything I can do? How are the others? Can I get you anythi-" Naruto was ecstatic until he saw their faces.

"Lloyd... the others... their..." Hinata broke into tears as Sheena finished for her. "Their dead Lloyd." 

Naruto paled and his face twisted with agony, shame, and anger. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ He screamed pounding the ground to nothingness. All but two of his women were dead and it was his fault for not reacting soon enough. Sheena and Hinata went over to him as he started to cry. They cried into the night at the loss of their family. When morning came around all the villagers he didn't kill came to him seeking answers.

"What the hell happened? Did the demon come back? If so we need to hide all of you. Especially you Naruto." A villager called. Naruto nearly gasped.

"How the hell do you know my name and not want to kill me?" He asked. His girls were confused. They still weren't used to calling him Naruto.

"One, we consider you a hero because by becoming a demon vessel you saved basically the entire world from a demon that could destroy us all. Two, I don't want to kill you nor let the demon if it did indeed come out." Kyubi chose this moment to appear and confront the villager with a mock smile.

**"You wouldn't be referring to me would you? I'm as affected by any human now when you talk about someone. I'll still sneeze behind those wretched bars." **The villagers all paled and fell flat on there asses. **"What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" **He asked mockingly.

A braver villager started to speak up but nearly passed out with the effort. Kyubi laughed. **"Don't over exert yourself. I won't do you any harm unless Naruto wishes it. I'm basically his familiar now so anything anyone wishes to do to Naruto will first have to go through hell and its creator, unless he wants them to and I approve." **He said walking to stand by Naruto.

"Nicely done Lloyd... er... Naruto. You now have the most powerful demon on the planet as basically your body guard." Sheena said with a half smile. Hinata had the same smile but simply held Naruto's arm.

"So what now?" Naruto asked the villager.

"The Hokage wants to see you." The villager said leaving with a dazed look on his face.

'I wonder what she could possibly want? I couldn't have anything to do with my slaughtering of nearly every villager we have.' He thought with a laugh. He made his way to the Hokage tower and found a badly beaten guard and a dead one.

"Nar...uto. The... Hokage... she's been... abducted by... Orochi...maru." The living guard said before dieing.

"Alright. Hinata, Sheena this is an S-class mission. Stop Orochimaru and retrieve Tsunade." Naruto said as he and the girls jumped through the hole in the wall by Orochimaru. They acted like hunters and tailed their target and caught up to it in a matter of minutes. Needless to say that Orochimaru being the fag he is used Sasuke to get to Tsunade. Shizune was also their unconscious. Kabuto was holding Tsunade as he was slightly more trusted. (Everything that happened in the manga happened in my fic except Naruto didn't leave to train with Jariya and Naruto simply let Sasuke leave without a fight. He forced Jariya to stay there as he already knew where Orochimaru was.)

"Well, well. If it isn't Lloyd and his bitches." Sasuke said in monotone. Naruto, Sheena and Hinata all growled. "But where are the rest of them?"

_**"Shut it Sasuke-teme."**_ Naruto snarled. Sasuke seemed to register the sudden drop in air, temperature and increase in gravity. Naruto let off an ear shattering howl that disintegrated trees and rocks alike. _**"Put them down or you'll go through hell, it's creator then me. And the name's Uzumaki Naruto." **_Kabuto paled and Sasuke judged this as bad. Never had he seen Kabuto scared of anyone but a sannin or a boss summon. This was entirely different however. It felt like it was forced by a single source of power.

"N-n-naruto's dead. I-i-i saw the b-b-body." Kabuto stuttered shaking to his core. Sasuke's seal activated itself when the surge came off of Naruto. It was pure bloodlust. And anybody that felt it before knew it wasn't Kyubi's doing. Naruto sent it off as his own. He was truly pissed.

_**"Put them down now... or diiiieeee." **_Naruto said with so much bloodlust that Sasuke and Kabuto fell over. They dropped their cargo and started to flee when Naruto intercepted them. _**"Who said you could go?"**_

Kabuto glanced at Naruto's eyes and screamed in pain. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" He screamed.

_**"By looking in to my eyes you saw the one way that would be the worst most painful way to for you to die. For you it was being frozen in time as you were slowly pulled apart by a rare virus that only exists on a different continent. My kekigenkai caused you to live your worst nightmare like the sharingan can except it's in the real world and it actually kills you in the end." **_Naruto explained sadistically as Kabuto died over the process of losing himself molecule by molecule. He glanced over and saw Sasuke in the fetal position rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. _**"This is what becomes of the mighty Uchiha clan's prodigy? How disgraceful." **_Naruto spit on him as he forced Sasuke to stand. "You'll be delivering this message to Orochimaru. Tell him that if he crosses Konohagakure again that he will suffer the way Kabuto is."

Sasuke nodded his head and took off running with Kabuto dieing in his arms towards his ass buddy. Sheena caught Naruto as he fell from chakra exhaustion. "You know it took to much chakra to synthesize that virus. Why'd you do it?"

"Like I said. It was his most painful way to die. It was either that or have him being raped over and over by Orochimaru and all his minions." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep in Sheena's well developed breasts. She giggled with delight as he started rubbing his head against her boobs unconsciously.

Hinata created a Shadow clone and They headed off with both Shizune and Tsunade in hand. When they got back a team of ANBU relieved the group of their cargo and headed to the hospital. (Which miraculously survived Naruto's onslaught.) Sheena and Hinata however went back to Naruto's apartment. Not having any of their own. Sheena woke Naruto with a long kiss which she then shared with Hinata. Naruto, now fully awake, started taking off their clothes.

(When morning came around very annoyed groans could be heard everywhere. "What the hell was that?" A villager asked another.

"Probably the Author and all his might skipped a scene that would have been a great lemon. Shame on him."

"**MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE TORTURING YOU PEOPLE." **The Author laughed as villagers started committing suicide.)

Beep...beep...beep...beep... bee-KRACK! The poor alarm clock was nailed to the wall by four shuriken and a kunai. "Stupid clock." Grumbled a very sleepy Naruto. He, without thinking, performed a jutsu that put him in his regular attire and he went to wake his beautiful girlfriends from their deep slumber when he stopped. 'I'll just let them sleep this time. They earned it.' He thought turning to leave for the Jonin exam that was still going to happen today. (He passed the Chunin exam in my fic cause I think he should have.)

Five minutes later a still tired Naruto walks into a building where about a hundred other candidates were waiting for him. He was the only leaf nin there. "What? _**Do you want a piece of me?**_" He asked with a heated glare back at all of them. They all averted their gaze and left him be. The proctor appeared in the front of the room and introduced himself.

"Alright slime listen up. My name's unimportant so you can just call me the demon king. Now-" He started but was interrupted.

"You're no demon, nor are you the king of demons." Naruto said pointedly.

"And how the hell would you know...eh... Uzumaki Naruto?" He said.

"Well Kurosaki. It's very simple." He made a hand seal and Kyubi and all his glory appeared. The proctor paled.

"How the hell do you know my name and who the hell is that?" Kurosaki asked Naruto pointing to the figure that stood a full six foot tall with nine swishing tails and a face that clearly said that he has been in hell most of his life.

**"The name is Kyubi no Kitsune. I am the demon king you maggot. NEVER take my name or suffer." **He said with a heated glare and enough bloodlust to make the man fold.

"Get up Kurosaki. You'll disgrace our village hidden in the sound." A man said to his left.

"Right well the first exam is one to see if you're a chunin for a reason. You'll all have a free for all battle and three people per battle. Uzumaki you can't use your... eh... friend to help you battle." He said a little nervously.

"That's fine. I only used to make a point." He laughed. "Tell me when I begin. I'll be meditating over there." He said pointing to a corner of the room. Everyone followed him with their eyes and quickly made a note not to piss him off. They all preyed that they wouldn't face him in battle... except one. Uchiha Sasuke. Being the guy he is eh couldn't wait to "try" and prove himself by killing the demon boy that killed Kabuto. (Kabuto is still dieing. I just said this to make it more dramatic.) He wanted nothing more than to face off with Naruto.

"Sasuke. We'll face off eventually, and when we do..." He made a sign with his hands that put a genjutsu over the entire room. Everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke bloody and battered going for the killing move except that Naruto at the last minute made a lunge for the Sasuke that wasn't the illusion and he panicked. Just as Sasuke was about to get his head chopped off Naruto broke the illusion. _**"You'll die."**_

Sasuke gave a slight shiver as everyone else looked just as shaken. 'How could he be this powerful and still control it?' He asked himself clearly jealous. 'Wait how did he know I was here?'

"Because you think to loud you baka. I could here you all the way from Konohagakure." Naruto said right behind Sasuke. Sasuke jumped.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME? YOU WERE OVER THERE THE ENTIRE TIME!!!" He cried pointing over to a demon puppet. (Only reference to Inuyasha.) "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He screamed like a little girl.

"That is a demon puppet. For all intensive purposes it was me." HE said laughing as Sasuke jumped again.

"Alright slime the pairings have been made..." Naruto drowned this out as he waited for his name being called. "Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroiki Wolfgang, Uchiha Sasuke." He said and instantly felt the bloodlust in the room sky rocket. It came from two individuals. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

AUTHOR NOTES

Hahahaha. I love leaving cliffys. It makes all my readers suffer. Next chapter I need some help for a good fight between Naruto and Sasuke. I'm thinking of it being a repeat of the valley of the dead but Naruto winning.


End file.
